Total Drama Warriors: Heroes vs Villians
by Sparrowpelt12
Summary: The warriors cats try to play Total Drama! K Swears are blurred


Chris walked onto the dock and smiled. "We are on budget cuts this season so the prize is 1,000,000 mice! Our contestants are cats! Here comes our first Clan. On VillianClan we have…"

From the boat stepped a sleek, wet cat. Five more toms stepped off, and one she-cat joined the others.

"From RiverClan we have Hawkfrost and Mapleshade! From ThunderClan, Thistleclaw! From ShadowClan we have Tigerstar and Brokenstar! And from WindClan we have… no one. We also have the two rogues Sol and Scourge! Please step onto the red mat."

They all obliged. The seven cats looked suspiciously at each other. Would they be helpful in challenges or someone to take out early? An ally or an enemy?

Soon another boat pulled up. Seven more cats hopped off, three she-cats, four toms. Chris smiled again, "From WindClan… again nothing. Same with RiverClan and ShadowClan. From the Tribe of Rushing Water we have Halfmoon! And from ThunderClan we have Firestar, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Our HeroClan! This is the first season of Total Drama Warriors!"

The HeroClan cats walked carefully to the blue mat. They seemed fine with each other, but the other cats made them suspicious. Most of them were murderers.

"To start the drama," Chris continued. "It is time for each tribe to vote one of their own out!"

"WHAT!" they all cried. Firestar ran up, "We are supposed to only vote them off after challenges!"

"Too bad, kitty!" Chris stated which got him a growl from Firestar. "Vote on your weakest player. Now. They will never be on your tribe again!"

Each Clan huddled up. Soon Mapleshade and Jayfeather were in the middle of the dock, prepared to go home. Chris walked up to them. "Okay! Jayfeather pleased go over to the red mat, Mapleshade to the blue."

Mapleshade and Jayfeather exchanged a confused look, but did as they were told. Cries of protest and confusion were expressed from the rest. Chris shrugged, "You guys didn't think they were going home, were you? Now Jayfeather is part of VillianClan, and Mapleshade is a member of HeroClan. And to make it fair, Jayfeather and Mapleshade cannot be voted out in the first tribal."

Jayfeather glared at HeroClan, "You guys are going down!"

"Sorry Jayfeather," murmured Mapleshade, with a growl to her old tribe, "But I think you just got booted from the winning tribe!"

Halfmoon was upset, "Jayfeather, I'll miss you!"

"Don't worry, Halfmoon!" Jayfeather cried, "We will be together soon!"

"Okay guys!" Chris said. "You have a half hour to get set up in camp! Then meet me here for your first challenge!"

The cats walked in the directions Chris had pointed and began to get acquainted.

At the HeroClan camp…

"Why are there beds?" asked Firestar. "Where is the moss?"

"Wow Kittypet!" smiled Mapleshade, claiming the only single bed, "I thought you'd be quite used to Twoleg stuff by now!"

Firestar growled, but Mapleshade only yawned in reply. "Oh please! You're too good to try to hurt me! There is a reason you are on HeroClan!"

Hollyleaf sighed, "You are also on HeroClan! So we-"

"But I'm not on HeroClan for the right reasons!" sighed Mapleshade.

"As. I. Was. Saying." Hollyleaf stated. "We are a team and we need to work together!"

"Of course, Sunshine!" yawned Mapleshade who began to nap.

At the VillianClan camp…

Hawkfrost leaped up to Jayfeather, "So Jayfeather, welcome to VillianClan."

"Whatever," Jayfeather replied. Tigerstar quickly walked past.

confessional

Tigerstar: I don't trust Hawkfrost. I think he is being friendly to Jayfeather for one reason. _Alliance._

Sol: So my first confessional. I feel I should say something important. SCREW YOU, SKYCLAN!

end confessional

The cats entered the camp and immediately chaos began. Hawkfrost and Brokenstar were wrestling. Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, and Scourge were pushing each other out of the way. Jayfeather and Sol were sitting calmly. Five of those cats wanted one thing: the single bed.

confessional

Scourge: It will be mine. Yes, it will be mine.

end confessional

In the end Brokenstar got the single, Hawkfrost and Tigerstar shared one bunk, Scourge and Thistleclaw got another, and Sol and Jayfeather were calmly sitting in the only non-dented bunk while drinking fresh lemonade.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Thistleclaw.

"Having the stars in my paws has to be good for something," Jayfeather replied.

Soon all the cats were gathered at the dock, waiting for the first challenge. Chef jumped out from behind them, pulled out a gun, and shot Hawkfrost and Squirrelflight. They fell to the ground, limp.

Chris smiled, "Welcome to your first challenge."


End file.
